Malicious actors are frequently trying to gain access to users' personal information. One of the ways that these malicious actors attempt to gain access to a user's personal data is by stealing the user's login credentials (e.g., account identifier, password, etc.) for an account (e.g., email account, cloud storage account, personal bank account, etc.) and using the user's login credentials to access the user's personal information stored in a corresponding account. This breach of security can provide the malicious actor to other user accounts as well. For example, often a user will use the same account identifier (e.g., email address) and password for multiple different accounts. Thus, if the malicious actor has gained access to one user account, the malicious actor can often gain access to other user accounts using the same login credentials.